


eat your heart out armin meiwes

by KaraGenki



Category: I Love You Colonel Sanders! (Visual Novel), KFC "Colonel Sanders" Commercials, KFC - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Blood and Violence, Burnplay, Burns, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Cooking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Dirty Talk, Dolcett - Freeform, Dry Humping, Encouragement, F/M, Flirting, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gags, Genital Piercing, Gentle Sex, Glasses, Grinding, Injections, Innuendo, Insults, Kissing, LITERALLY, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Masturbation, Muscles, Needles, Pain, Painplay, Pet Names, Piercings, Praise Kink, Sadism, Seduction, Sensory Deprivation, Sexy, Snuff, Spitroasting, Stripping, Stuffing, Swearing, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, clitoral stimulation, i'm playing very fast and loose with anatomy, kind of, oral penetration, outdoor masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraGenki/pseuds/KaraGenki
Summary: Colonel Sanders cooks his girlfriend like a turkey. It's pretty messed up, read the tags.Written for a friend.
Relationships: Colonel Sanders (KFC)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	eat your heart out armin meiwes

“Are you sure you want to do this, my love?”

“Baby, anything for you.” Jasmin tenderly placed her hands on Colonel Sanders’ and looked lovingly into his eyes. “I know how much you’ve been looking forward to this.” She reached up to tuck a stray lock of wavy brown hair behind her ear and smiled. “I don’t mind indulging you a bit.” 

While he watched, leaning his hip on the kitchen counter, she reached for the hem of her shirt and began, slowly, seductively, to strip - the gentle curve of her milk-white waist showed first, then her perfect, perky breasts bounced out of their covering, held in place by a dark-pink bra. He was rapt at the sight - his beautiful lover, baring herself for him.

She caught his eyes over her shoulder, and smirked, her big brown eyes crinkling in delight. Her hands went down to the waist-band of her denim skirt and pushed down. One hip bone, then the next, and then the swell of her ass, a perfect circle. It was covered with lacy panties, the color matching the bra. She unfastened the bra with a simple movement of her hand, then pulled her panties off as well.

They fell to the ground, as did her skirt, and she stepped forward once, then twice, tossing her glasses to the side to wrap her arms around Sanders’ shoulders, giving his bearded lips a slow, loving kiss. Her breasts pressed into his chest, the cleavage lengthening. She straddled his leg and pressed her cunt against his thigh, squeezing against him until he shivered. When she pulled off, he smiled. “Someone’s eager.”

“I’m not going to hide my enthusiasm, if that’s what you’re implying.” She moved off to let him tie his apron over his shirt and dress pants, watching his forearm muscles shift under the skin. She shivered. He picked up a large bowl of batter. “You ready?” 

She nodded, and he picked up a ladle. The first spoon went over her hair, into her face, and she gasped softly - it was cold, but not quite unpleasantly so. She stuck her tongue out to catch a drop of it - herbs, spices, flour, buttermilk. 

“Normally, I dry-rub my chicken first - with powders, spices…” Sanders ran his hands over her sides, and she moaned and pressed into his touch. “Would you have liked that? Feeling my hands all over you, massaging every little bit of it in…” His hands left her. “Close your eyes, sweet thing.” She felt his thick, salty batter cover her face, dripping down her neck, her shoulders. It kept coming, and coming - covering her breasts, her belly, her thighs. At least, she was coated in it. She heard her lover take in a breath.

She turned to where she thought he was and smirked, “excited?” 

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it, darling.” Gentle, ghosting touches directed her to the kitchen counter. “Bend over for me, honey.” As she complied, she felt a hand on her waist - the surface of the batter had dried. “Now, stay still… like any good bird, you’ll have to be stuffed.”

The next thing she knew, he was sliding into her, thick and fleshy and familiar, and she moaned and shifted back. He started thrusting and she responded in kind, clenching and arching her back into him, and she heard him whisper “Fuck.” He was slow, gentle - he didn’t want to disturb her coating. She ached for more, but she couldn’t do much more than this, this gingerly careful rocking. “Come on, baby, harder…” She threw her head back and pouted.

“Patience, baby, we don’t want to ruin the batter.” Even as he denied her, Sanders brought two calloused fingers to her clit, rubbing them in slow circles, and with that and the staff inside her she came in a matter of minutes, clenching around him. His breath caught, and he seemed close, but right before he climaxed he pulled out, spilling on the floor.

“Baby, you know you don’t have to…” Jasmin turned over her shoulder.

“Trust me on this one,” he murmured. She heard the clank of metal. “Turn around and face me, hands on the table.” She complied, though confused. Soon, a thick metal rod pressed against her lips. “Open up, honeybun.” No sooner had she parted them, then she felt it begin to slide in. “Now, just relax…” It was cold and unyielding against the flesh of her mouth. 

She couldn’t open her eyes - she’d spoil the batter - so she could only feel and anticipate as it went deeper, and deeper. The tip breached the ring at the back of her throat, and just kept going, scraping against the walls of her oesophagus. 

She groaned and shifted in discomfort. “Shh, baby, you’re doing so good for me, just stay still, I’m here…” The colonel’s voice was gentle and encouraging as it just kept going in. There was a constant, one-way friction on her mouth and throat, but beyond that she had no idea how far it’d gone inside her. She just breathed steadily, as deeply as she could given her predicament, and felt the pressure inside her steadily increase. 

Soon, she felt a twinge of surprise as a pressure started building in her abdomen, like a bowel movement that her bowels themselves had absolutely no effect on. Some part of her wanted to scream and thrash away, but she kept still, accepted it. It was only a few moments before the head of the metal rod breached her ass, and she gasped at the stretch, but otherwise didn’t move. 

“God, look at that…” The rod wasn’t moving anymore - Colonel Sanders had stepped back, and was simply admiring what he had done. “What a beauty.” His mouth was already watering. Perhaps, he could just - he stepped back toward her, and grabbed the remainder of the rod that protruded from her mouth, with a loop at the end. Slowly, he slid it in and out, in and out.

The response was almost instant. She stiffened and groaned, keeping absolutely stock-still to keep anything from straining or breaking. “Shit, baby, so good for me.” 

Every time he pulled it out of her mouth, he could see the part that had been inside, glistening with a slight pink sheen. “Taking something so big… you’re a slut for me, a wanton little whore for my big thick rod, aren’t you?” 

She moaned in answer - she couldn’t exactly nod or respond verbally. 

After a few pulls, he decided he’d had enough and stopped there, going back to the counter to grab another, slightly smaller bowl. Jasmin was confused - what else could there possibly be to do? - but when he came around behind her and parted her pussy-lips, she realized. 

So this is why he hadn’t come inside her… that comment about stuffing her had been literal.

Bread and celery forced their way inside her, and she bit down around the metal rod - fuck, that was quite the stretch. Sanders’ hand was inside her, making sure he fit as much up her pussy as he could. On instinct, she clenched and some of it came out, but Sanders put a firm hand on her ass. “Stay still, baby, relax. Or are you such a fucking slut that you’ll cum from having your holes stuffed to the brim like this? All filled up, just for me… Whore.”

She shivered, and tried her hardest to relax her muscles as he kept going. Onion, breadcrumbs… by the time he was done, she was breathing deep and slow, and her thighs were quivering. Some of the stuffing threatened to spill out. By the time she was all ready, she doubted it would stay in there… the possibility of spilling immediately left her mind as she felt a sharp pain in her sex.

Jasmin hissed in pain as Sanders slowly speared a trussing needle through the flesh of her outer labia, then her inner pair, one side before the other. He murmured crooning, comforting words to her as she held back tears - she didn’t want to ruin the batter. He left it inside, but her thighs twitched again as another one did the same, right over her vagina this time. She sucked in a breath, then let it out, trying to ignore the solid mass of radiating pain that was her vulva.

She barely noticed the third one, near her anus, with how much pain she was already in - but she did notice the needles tugging and pulling, and the rough drag of string on her sensitive parts. He was trussing her up like a turkey… she trembled with the pain, and bit down so hard her teeth felt like they might crack.

“Hey, baby, I’m done now, it’s over, you did so well…” The next thing she knew, Colonel Sanders was whispering sweet things in her ear, lightly patting her battered cheek. “Stand up for me, baby.” 

She gingerly pushed off the table, and hissed when the needles dug into her thigh. Her head was straight up, as if she was catching raindrops in her mouth, because of the rod keeping her oesophagus perfectly linear. “Easy does it, here, nice and slow…” Her hand resting in his, they went outside, where a huge, bubbling cauldron of peanut oil sat below a rope-and-pulley system. 

He led her next to it, where a disc made of thick metal wire lay. “Alright, baby, come over here for me, alright? Now, sit down… right there, that’s it. Legs up.” Slowly, Sanders led Jasmin down until she was sitting on the metal disc, the pole slotting into a hole at the center, her legs perched on the edges and spread apart. “Now stay still.” 

Suddenly, Jasmin felt a burn along the entire length of the pole, and gasped through her nose - she was being screwed in. Luckily, though, it only lasted a few seconds. “Good girl.” 

Sanders sounded almost regretful now, still as tender as he usually was. “This will hurt, baby… everything will be okay, I’m here, bear it for me, alright?” Jasmin couldn’t move, but she made a vague open-mouthed noise of assent. The Colonel sighed fondly, and rummaged in his apron pocket.

Then she was stabbed in the arm, in the neck, in the belly, and everything hurt. Was it a needle? Either way, it was thin, long, and coldly efficient, and the wounds burnt and swelled even after whatever it was left them. She’d heard Colonel Sanders talking about injection marinades before… maybe this was it. She was being stabbed over and over with a syringe, injected with butter and honey each time. 

The whole ordeal blurred together, and she barely noticed when it stopped. She might have been crying - she couldn’t really tell. Sanders was telling her something, but she couldn’t make out the words… what she did notice, though, was when she started being lifted up off the ground. 

Colonel Sanders pulled once, twice, three times, and watched as the rope he’d tied Jasmin’s pole to creaked and heaved, as it lifted her off the ground. She could probably feel the heat from the oil now, he mused.

She was in quite the state. There were little holes in the batter wherever the needle had gone in, and she was bloated all over from the marinade. He could see the protruding, bright-red sphincter of her ass where the rod had come out, her throat and lower abdomen were distended, and there was blood coming from some of the injection sites where he’s been too rough. Her stitched-up pussy was fully on display, some onion leaking out from between the needles. Still, he mused… she was more beautiful than he’d ever seen her. 

Since she’d been pulled up from the side, she was swinging slightly. He waited for the movement to slow, then steadily started to let her down, into the bubbling oil below.

Jasmin could feel the heat radiating up from below her. Dully, she realized that this was the end of her life, the end of everything. Then her ass and feet touched the oil, and all she knew was pain. She screamed, struggling as much as she could - which wasn’t very much - as Colonel Sanders lowered her further and further. 

Her flesh tingled, then hurt, then went completely numb after a while - in a few moments, she realized she couldn’t feel anything below her waist anymore. Breathing, already hard with the metal rod inside her, had become nearly impossible, and she realized she was starting to black out from the pain. As her eyes went under the oil, she faded and felt nothing. The last thing she heard was bubbling, and Colonel Sanders’ strangled groan.

After she was fully under, Sanders let go of the rope to touch himself, staring at the bubbling cauldron. Thinking of what was happening within, it was easy - he couldn’t remember how many times he brought himself off before the timer finally dinged. She was done. 

With a heave-ho, he pulled her out of the oil - it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. He tied the rope off half-consciously, and ran over to sink his teeth into her juicy, perfectly-cooked flesh - the forearm was light and flavourful, as expected of human wings, as was the delicate flesh off her ribs. 

The best part, though, was when he took a big bite out of her breast - oh, this was the best decision he’d ever made. Chickens didn’t have breasts, not like this - the fat melted in his mouth, and he felt deliciously sated, nearly guilty. Yes, he mused, as he pulled the needles out of her labia. He dipped two fingers into her pussy and pulled out some of the stuffing. This had been a good idea.

It tasted exquisite.


End file.
